Voto Perpétuo
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Tão fortes quanto o Voto Perpétuo são os laços de sangue. - Two-shot


_**Summary: **_Tão fortes quanto o Voto Perpétuo são os laços de sangue.__

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. A fanfic, porém, sim. Sem plágios, por favor._

_Fanfic composta por duas one-shots. Não betadas._

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus Black<strong>

**.**

Regulus era Órion. Desde que ele nascera Walburga Black sabia disso. Tinha os olhos tão cinzas quanto os do pai e aquela voz calma que, ao contrário do que deveria, não servia para acalmar ninguém. Regulus também era uma criança quieta e observadora. Parecia sempre estar pensativo, viajando em seu mundinho particular. Tinha um ar distante, era de poucos interesses.

Assim como Órion, o pequeno Black demonstrava sentimentos em forma de um tímido sorriso e alguns gestos discretos. Mas apesar de tentarem ser inalcançáveis, ambos sabiam se impor. Regulus brigava com Sirius quando preciso; enfrentava as pessoas de maneira atrevida e defendia suas ideologias como ninguém. Queriam sempre mais e não aprenderam direito como recuar. Misturavam ingenuidade com ironia, eram mais meninos do que propriamente homens.

Regulus era um principezinho com toda sua imponência respeitosa. Sabia respeitar tanto quanto era respeitado. Tinha aquele grandioso respeito pelos elfos domésticos que incomodava Walburga. Pensava que esse defeito pertencesse apenas a Órion e tivera que se acostumar quando Regulus demonstrava a mesma esquisitice. Órion a tinha, pois era extremamente mimado pelos elfos desde tenra idade. Regulus, pois se apegava a todos que lhe nutriam carinho.

E eles eram assim, fáceis de mimar. Conseguiam tudo o que queriam ao fazer uma cara emburrada. Faziam birra, cada um com seu jeito. Mas também eram chantagistas e manipuladores, sendo que sabiam ser ameaçadores quando queriam. Entretanto, tanto Órion quanto Regulus eram encantadores por demasia, galantes sem perceber e, por isso, raramente ouviam um não.

No dia em que Sirius recebera a carta de admissão para Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, A Mui Antiga e Nobre Mansão dos Black ficara em alvoroço. Walburga mandou ser preparado um majestoso jantar e passou o dia enviando cartas para espalhar a notícia. Sirius era um Black e, como tal, seu reconhecimento pela alta sociedade bruxa era notável. Apesar de já ser conhecido por muitos que o mais velho filho da família patriarcal Black tinha alguns problemas de comportamento.

Nenhuma vez sequer Regulus demonstrou interesse por Hogwarts ou pela animosidade alheia. Sirius lhe indagara, mais irritado do que curioso, se não estava com vontade em ver a carta. O mais novo deu de ombros dizendo que em dois anos teria a sua própria.

Ao cair da noite, porém, Walburga pôde ouvir passinhos pelo assoalho de madeira. Teve certeza que era Regulus.

O pequeno parou na soleira do quarto do irmão mais velho e esperou a permissão para entrar. Sirius levantou os olhos para fitar o vulto que aparecera, estava sentado no chão e escolhia algumas quinquilharias para levar à Hogwarts.

- Que é? – perguntou ríspido.

- Posso ver sua carta? – devolveu Regulus tão rude quanto.

Sirius sorriu para o irmão e se levantou para pegar o tão precioso envelope. Vendo o ato como uma permissão para adentrar no quarto, o mais novo sentou-se no chão e esperou.

- Cuidado com ela! Se você a rasgar, eu te acordo com uma mandrágora.

O pequeno soltou uma risada seca e irônica e começou a leitura. Sirius, por outro lado, tagarelava com desdém sobre como seria seu primeiro ano letivo. Ele estava ansioso, Regulus percebera. Mas também percebera outra coisa.

- Nós vamos ficar dois anos separados, Six?

- E eu agradeço a Merlin por isso. Não agüento mais ver sua cara todo dia.

Sirius percebeu que Regulus ficara incomodado com o comentário áspero. Despenteou indulgente o cabelo dele e estufou o peito.

- Veja pelo lado bom, Reg. Eu poderei te contar absolutamente tudo sobre Hogwarts e ainda será irmão mais novo do Sonserino mais famoso da Escola. Você vai ser o primeiroanista que todo mundo vai invejar. Se bem que você é tão idiota.

- E você, um abortado metido.

Sirius riu alto e começou a pensar em coisas particulares. Colocou o braço envolta do ombro do irmão e puxou-o para mais perto. Regulus dobrou a carta cuidadosamente, pois sabia que ela era muito importante para Sirius.

Quando o primogênito dos Black adoentou e ficou de cama por longos dois meses, a família se entristeceu completamente. Entretanto, ninguém estava mais decepcionado do que o próprio Sirius. Novamente, sua relação com Walburga havia piorado levando os cabelos do garoto crescerem até abaixo dos ombros.

Em uma manhã ensolarada, Regulus foi visitar o irmão mais velho que acordara mal-humorado. Soubera por meio do elfo doméstico Monstro que ao ver a carta de Hogwarts, Sirius tivera um ataque de fúria e a rasgara em mil pedaços.

Ficou alguns segundos parado na soleira esperando que Sirius percebesse sua presença.

- Entra logo.

- Por que você isso, foi trasgo burro?

Ambos olharam para o chão salpicado de papeizinhos, perto do criado-mudo estava o envelope deformado em uma bola. O pequeno sentou-se na beirada da cama e esperou.

- Papai disse que você está muito mal-educado.

- Eu não quero ir mais para Hogwarts. – disse Sirius ignorando o comentário do irmão. - Aquela escola idiota! Vou ter que aguentar um monte de pirralhos ano que vem. Não vou pr'aquela Hogwarts estúpida!

- Pelo menos, agora nós vamos ficar apenas um ano separados.

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas e encarou o irmão mais novo. Regulus sorriu. Era um sorriso pequeno, mas carregado de sentimentos.

Walburga, que naquele momento passeava pelo jardim, viu em seu filho mais jovem a figura de Órion. Aquele sorriso de principezinho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Tinha ficado tão melhor na minha mente... Mas é, foi o que consegui escrever. Queria retratar a semelhanças entres esses Black. As pessoas costumam (eu costumo) escrever sobre Sirius odiando Regulus, Regulus odiando Sirius, Sirius odiando Walburga etc etc. Mas eles eram uma família, em algum momento eles agiam como uma. Eis que surgiu essa two-shot. É assim, pelo menos, que imagino Órion e Regulus._

_Ah é! Se encontrarem algum erro de português, me avisem, por favor. Sempre deixo passar alguma coisa.  
><em>

_Espero que tenham gostado._


End file.
